Various types of gear driven rotating sprinklers are known. One disadvantage of some such sprinklers is that they are readily damaged by users forcibly orienting the sprinkler head in a given direction. Another disadvantage arises from extremely high rotation speeds which result from high input water pressures, causing premature wear of the sprinkler components. A further difficulty is the accumulation of dirt and sediment in the area of the gears, causing wear and interference with the functioning thereof.